Tangled in FMA
by KeyStar11
Summary: When Edward Elric, wanted thief, finds Winry Rockbell, what is the outcome of the two's strange meetings? Warning: Contains blood and stuffles like that. EdWin & RoZa.


**A/N: Yup. Figure out the characters as you go. xD Also, I screw up the events in time on this fanfic, so yeah, bear with me.**

**But yeah. A few things to note: Of course, alchemy doesn't exist in this world. Also, Envy and Gluttony are not immortal, only Lust is and that's only because she's using the flowers (and going by the name 'Solaris'). So yeah. However, automail does exist. Also, most of this is told from Edward's point of view after the two meet up. Also, Gluttony is not HUGELY fat, he's just...fat. xD**

"Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine..." the little blonde girl sang as a woman brushed her long, blonde hair. The golden hair was glowing, its powers making the woman look and feel effectively younger. "Why can't I go outside?" the girl asked in a soft tone. The woman smiled and put down the brush. "The world is a dangerous place, dear," she replied. "Oh..." the little girl of about seven replied.

Now, I'll give you a little backstory. First, let's back up quite a few years. Once upon a time, a small drop of sunlight fell down from the sky, falling into the earth and blooming a beautiful golden flower with powerful abilities - it could save even a person that is an inch from death.

There was a kingdom near the island of the legendary flower. The queen was about to have a baby. However, she was dealthy sick and her days were numbered. So, the king sent his troops to find the mythical golden flower.

And then there was one woman, going by the name of Solaris, who hoarded the flower's power, keeping herself alive and well for centuries. She hid the flower, until she needed its powers where she would return, use it, then hide it once again. However, the soldiers managed to find the flower and they rushed back to the kingdom with it. They gave it to the queen, who healed, and when she had a baby, the little girl had golden hair that couldn't result in the queen's yellow-blonde hair or the king's black hair.

Saying Solaris was jealous and angry was an understatement. So, that night, she snuck into the castle. She tried to cut off the princess' hair, but the strand of hair turned a dull yellow-blonde, like that of the girl's mother. The woman gasped. If she couldn't cut off her hair and use it, then she would take the kid herself. So, Solaris stole away the baby and disappeared into the night. She hid the girl in a tower, posing as her mother for years.

Every year, the king and queen sent up bright lanterns, hoping that one day, their lost princess would return home safely.

linebreak...

Winry sighed bordely. "So much to do..." she mumbled, "...but nothing to do." She hummed slightly, the song she sang to her mother every night. "At least I have something to look forward to." The teenage girl's birthday was in two days, and she wanted to ask her mother a _very_ important question about her birthday present.

The blonde turned to the piece of machinery she had been working on for a while now, before tightening a screw with her _oh_-so-handy wrench. She muttered slightly as she worked. Then, she heard her mother's voice.

"Oh, Winryyy! Let down your hairr~!"

"Yes ma'am," Winry said, going over and doing that, and pulling her mother up. Winry 'heh heh'd slightly. "Um, mother, I want to as-" however, Solaris cut her off. "Oh, dear, I feel _unbearably _tired right now, do you think you could sing to me?" Winry nodded, eager to ask her what she wanted for her birthday. She sped through the song after getting ready and all, and then got right up in her mother's face.

"So, what I was saying about my birthday, well, its in two days and -"

"No, no. Can't be. I remember, your birthday was last year."

"Well, that's the thing about birthdays...they're kind of annual."

Her mother didn't reply, so she continued. "Well, you see, for my birthday I want something since I'm turning 18, even though I've wanted it for quite a few birthdays now and -"

"Please, Winry, stop with the muttering, you know how I hate that! Oh, I'm just teasing, you're adorable, I love you my darling ~"

Winry sighed. Apparently she wasn't getting through very well. "I wanna see the floating lights!"

Solaris looked confused, so Winry explained. "Well, I was hoping you would take me to see the floating lights."

"Oh! You mean the stars."

"That's the thing. I've charted stars, and they're always constant. But these, they appear every year on my birthday, Mother. And _only_ on my birthday. And I think...or I can't help too...that they're meant for me somehow! I really want to see them, and not just from my window, in person."

"You want to go outside? Why, Rapunzel..."

-insert mother knows best lecture song here that the writer is too lazy to write in-

...

The short blonde smirked slightly as the thief trio jumped from roof to roof on top of the castle. He looked around at the scenery around them. "Nice place," he mused. "And a nice view."

"Elric!" the lanky black-haired man snapped.

"Coming, coming," Edward muttered. They were here to steal the crown that was extremely valuable, and Ed was the only one who could actually retrieve it; Envy weighed too much, and Gluttony was just, frankly, too big.

So, the other two had to lower him down as he snatched the crown and put it into a satchel, then put a thumbs up sign in their direction. One of the guards sneezed, and he smirked and said, "Bless you," before disappearing. The guard, absentmindedly, replied a simple 'thank you' before realizing it came from behind him. He whipped around, noticing the crown was gone. This alerted the other guards, and they quickly rushed out the door.

Edward held up the satchel. "Got it, let's go," he said, and the three rushed off, though the guards were close behind them. They darted into the forest, trying to evade the guards. Edward noticed two wanted signs, with pictures of them on it. He growled at the sight of the words on the bottom of his.

"Characteristics:

- short

- blonde"

It also said some more but he glared at the word 'short'. "Hurtful," he snarled, before hearing the pounding of hooves on the ground. He snatched the sign, put it in the satchel, and bolted off to follow the other two that had stopped momentarially. However, they reached a small cliff-like area. "Let me go up and I'll pull you guys up," Edward said, a plan forming in his mind. Envy and Gluttony exchanged glances. "Give me the satchel," Envy said.

"You don't trust me? That's almost as hurtful as that poster." But, despite what he said, Edward reluctantly gave him the satchel. He started to climb up, secretly snatching the satchel and jumping up. Envy glared, holding out a hand. "Now help us up." Edward smirked, holding up the crown. "I don't think so," he said, then bolted.

Now all the soldiers were on him, and gaining. He ducked under a log with little room to spare as about a dozen arrows were shot at him. "Retrieve that satchel at all costs!" the lead soldier said, and his white horse neighed loudly. Edward turned a quick corner, then jumped over a small tree with outlying branches, that stopped the other soldiers. Now only the lead one was there.

"We got him now, Maximus!" the soldier yelled. With help from a rock, Edward jumped and grabbed a vine, slightly praying it didn't break, and it whipped around. He stuck his left foot out, knocking the soldier off as the white horse kept going full speed. He smirked. "I don't go down so - AGH!" he was nearly thrown off the horse when it stopped, recognizing his voice.

"Come on, now! Keep going!" The horse ignored him and eyed the satchel in his hand. The horse started snapping at it, trying to get it while going in circles, Edward struggling to keep it away from the horse while still staying on its back. Edward yelped as he and the satchel were flung onto an overhanging tree, and looked down. He couldn't even see the bottom.

The horse jumped after the satchel, however, its weight bear too much on the tree. The two heard a familiar crack and exchange glances. The tree cracked again, and then started falling.

Maximus landed hard on the ground. However, immeditately, he stood up and started sniffing around for the blonde that had tried riding him (you perverts). However, he walked right by the place where Edward was hiding. The blonde peeked out, and then put a hand through the fern leaves behind him, slightly surprised when he almost fell through and made a noise. The horse, hearing this, raced over but Edward quickly jumped into the cave-like area. He watched the shadow of the horse look around for him, then leave.

The other side of the cave opened up into a pretty meadow, and it had a very large tower at the top. Using arrows that had been shot at him and lodged in the satchel, he started to climb up the tower, looking up. The place looked like it was lived in...but who would want to live here?

...

He panted as he made it to the top, quickly closing the windows. "Hah...hahh..." he panted, then picked up the satchel. "Finally, alone."

Of course, that's when a piece of silver hit him upside the head, knocking him out and making him fall. Behind him, Winry yelped, holding a wrench like a baseball bat. She hid, before coming out and looking at the blonde that was laying unconsious, face first into the ground. She poked him with the wrench. He started to wake up, which she kind of panicked from what her mother had told her, and hit him with the wrench again as hard as she could.

And thus she tried..and tried...and tried...and finally succeeded... in putting him in a closet.

She noticed the satchel on the ground he had, and saw something shining in it. She pulled it out and inspected it. "Hmm..." she muttered, putting it like a braclet. Nope, too big. Glasses? Nope, that didn't even work. A...hat? Well, maybe.

"Winryyyyyy~! Let down your haiirrrr!"

"One moment, Mom!"

"I've got a big surprise!"

"Uh, I kinda do too!"

"Oh, I bet my surprise is much bigger~!"

"I really doubt that..." Winry muttered.

"I brought back parsnips," Solaris said as Winry pulled her up. "I'm going to make hazelnut soup. Your favorite. Surprise~"

Winry paused. "Well, Mother, there's something I want to tell y-"

"Oh, Winry, you _know_ I hate leaving you after a fight! Especially when I've done absolutely nothing wrong."

"Ok, ok, I've been thinking a whole lot about what you explained to me earlier, and -"

"I hope you're not still talking about the stars," Solaris growled.

"They're floating lights, and, um, yes, it's leading up to th -"

"Because I really thought we dropped the issue, sweetheart."

"No, Mother, I'm just saying you think I'm not strong enough to handle myself ou -"

"Oh, I know you're not strong enough to handle yourself outside of this place."

"But if you ju -"

"We're done talking about this."

"Mother! Trust me, please! I kn -"

"Winry."

"C'mon!"

"_Enough with the lights!_" she yelled. "_You are not leaving this tower. __**EVER!**_" Winry flinched backwards. She took her hand off the chair as her mother sighed. "Great. Now I'm the villain."

"... ... ... All I was going to say, Mother, is that... I know what I want for my birthday now..."

"What's that?"

"New paint. The paint made from the white shells you once brought me."

"Well, Winry. That's such a long trip. Its almost three days long!"

"...I just..thought it was a better idea than the...stars."

Solaris stood up and walked to her daughter. "Are you sure you'll be safe?" she asked.

"I know I'm safe as long as I'm here," Winry replied, smiling.

"I'll be back in three days," Solaris said. "I love you very much."

"I love you, too." As Solaris disappeared under the cave, Winry ran back to the closet. Holding her wrench, she took off the chair. She unlatched the closet where, Edward, still unconsious, was.

Edward blinked his eyes open, noticing that he was sitting in a chair and his head hurt worse than anything. He also noticed that he was tied up, and tried to struggle. However, he looked confused as he realized the color of the rope...and texture of it...was like golden hair. "Is this..." he mumbled, "..._hair_?"

"Struggling is pointless!" came the voice.

"Hnnnm?"

Winry jumped down, Edward's eyes following her. He could see the gleam of something silver in her hands and winced slightly. "I know why you're here," she murmured. "And I'm not afraid of you."

"...What?"

Winry stepped out of the shadows where she was hiding. Immeditately, Edward blinked in surprise. "Who are you?" she asked, holding up the wrench. "And _how_ did you find me?"

"U...uh..um," he stammered.

"_Who_ _are you_," the said again, this time stricter, "_and _how _did you find me?_"

"... ... I don't know who you are, and it's a long story, but, uh, yeah..."

Winry glared.

"Name's Edward Elric." She put the wrench closer to his face, causing him to lean back some. "Who else knows my location, _Edward Elric_?"

"Alright, blondie."

"Winry."

"_Capishe_. Here's the deal. I was in a problem, running through the forest. I came across your tower and... oh! Oh, no. Where is my satchel!?"

Winry smirked. "I've hidden it. Somewhere you'll never find it."

Edward looked around a bit.

"It's in that pot, isn't it?" he said, pointing to a jar.

_CLANG!_

The golden-eyed boy blinked his eyes open. "Nnnnghh...huh?"

"_Now _it's hidden where you'll never find it," Winry said proudly. "So...what do you want to do with my hair, hmm? To cut it? Sell it? Use it?"

"What? No! Listen, the only thing I want to do with your hair is, y'know, _get out of it_, literally!"

"You... Wait. You don't want my hair?"

"Why the hell would I want your hair? Look, I was being chased, I saw a tower, I climbed it. End of story. Okay?"

"You're telling the truth?" she asked, putting the wrench a little closer.

"Yesss! Is that not obvious?"

Winry thought a second...

...

...

"Okay, Edward, I'll make you a deal."

"Deal?!"

"Look this way." However, she spun him fast enough so he fell flat on his face. She pointed at the painting of the floating lights. "Do you know what these are?"

"You mean the lantern thing they do for the princess?"

"Lanterns? I knew they weren't stars!"

"Well, y'know, tomarrow, they'll light the sky with these latern-lights. You, Edward Elric, will act as my guide. You'll take me to these laterns, aaand return me home safely."

She pointed her wrench at him again. "Then, and only then, will I return your satchel to you. That's my deal."

"Yeaahhh," Edward said, wincing. "Can't do that, sorry. The kingdom and I aren't exactly on the best terms right now... sooo, I won't be takin' you anywhere."

Winry glared and starting dragging him toward her. "Something brought you here, Edward Elric. Call it what you will...fate, destiny..."

"A horse," he said flatly.

"...So I have made the decision to trust you."'

"A terrible desicion."

"But trust me when I tell you this." She pulled him quickly so the bottom of the chair almost flipped, her hand stopping it. "You can tear this tower apart brick by brick and plank by plank, but without my help, you won't _ever_ find your little satchel."

"Let me get this right. I take you to see the lanterns, bring you back, and you'll give me my satchel?"

"I promise." Edward looked skeptical. "And when I promise something, I won't ever break it."

Still skeptical.

"Ever."

...

"This isn't my best day, okay? This doesn't normally happen. ... ... Fine! I'll take you to the lanterns." She took her hand off, happy, sending him crashing to the ground. "Really? ... oops."

...

As Edward desencded the tower, he looked up to where Winry was supposed to be coming down. "You comin'?"

"Yeah, hold on..."

Edward looked to the side as she flung her hair over, sliding down it before stopping when she was at the very end. She looked down at the bright green grass and then put a foot on it. She smiled. "Wow...!" she laughed. "It feels so good!" She ran toward the tunnel to leave, grinning.

"I can't believe I did this...I can't believe I did this... I can't believe I did this! ... ... Mother would be so mad..."

"But that's okay. What she doesn't know won't kill eher, right?"

"Oh my gosh! This would kill her."

"This is so funnnnn~!"

"I am a horrible daughter. I'm going back."

" :D I AM NEVER GOING BACK!"

"I am a despicable human being!"

"Whoohooo! Best day ever!"

...

Edward cleared his throat. "Look, I can't help but notice, but your mind is being a little bipolar and indecisive, don't ya think?"

"W-what...?"

"I'm only pickin up a little bit, of course. Overprotective mother, forbidden road trip, this is serious stuff. But let me tell you something. This is growing up. A little adventure or rebellion never hurt anyone.

"You think?"

"I know. You're over-thinking. Does your mom deserve it? Course not. Would this break her heart and crush her soul? Sure. But you've got to do it."

"...Break her heart?"

"In half."

"...Crush her soul?"'

"Like a grape."

"She would be heartbroken, you're right..."

"I am, aren't I? Oh, bother. Alright. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm letting you out of the deal." Of course he had a plan.

"What?"

"That's right, but don't thank me." He walked over and grabbed her wrench. "Let's just turn around and get you home. Here's your wrench. I get back my satchel, you get back a mother-daughter relationship based on mutual trust, and ta-da, we part ways."

She pushed him away. "No, I am seeing those lanterns."

He sighed. "Oh, c'mon! What's it gonna take to get my satchel back!?"

She put the wrench right up to his face, causing him to back up again. "I will use this," she said threateningly. Nearby, however, a twig snapped. Edward and Winry looked at a bush rustling. Winry gasped and hid behind Edward, grabbing ontom him. "Is it ruffians!? Are they coming for my hair!?"

However, the only thing that come out was a rabbit. "Stay calm," Edward said sarcastically. "It can probably smell fear."

"Oh..." Winry's face went red. "Heh...heheh. Sorrryy. Guess I'm a little...jumpy."

"Probably be best if we avoid ruffians and thugs, though."

"Heheh, yeah, that would probably be better."

"...Are you hungry? I know a great place for lunch."

Winry grinned. "Where?"

"Ooooh, don't you worry," Edward said, smirking slightly and pulling her along. "You'll know it when you smell it."

...

"I know it's around here somewhere... Ah, there it's at! The Snuggly Duckling. Don't worry. Very quaint place. Perfect for you. Don't want you getting scared and giving up this whole quest, do we?"

"Wellll, I do like ducklings."

"Yay!~"

"Garcon~! Your finest table, please!"

Winry gasped at the assortment of men there, all looking very threatening.

"You smell that?" Edward said, of course with another plan. "Take a big breath. Really let that seep it. What's it smell like? To me, its like man-smell and more bad man-smell. I dunno why, but overall it smells like the color _brown_. Your thoughts?"

Winry was held back by a short, wide-shouldered man looking at her hair. "That's a lotta hairr.."

Edward nodded. "She's growing it out. Is that...blood? ... ... Hey, you don't look so good, blondie. Maybe we should get you home. Probably better off. This is a five-star joint right here. And if you can't handle this place, just maybe you shouldn't be out here." He started to lead her out, while she was pointing her wrench at everyone. However, right before the doorway, a man shut it, pointing at a wanted poster in his hand. It had Edward's picture on it. "Is this you?" the man growled.

Edward leaned and moved the man's finger that was over 'characteristics'. It said " - extremely short". "Now they're just bein' mean." He looked back at a man laughing. "Ohhh, its him alright. Greno, go find some guards. That reward is going to buy me a new hook." He smirked.

And before long, they were fighting over the reward for turning the blonde thief in. As one was about to punch the struggling blonde, Winry threw her hair around a tree branch and pulled back. Then, she let go, hitting the fat man on the head. He turned around, glaring. "Look!" she yelled. "I need him as a guide, I want to see the lanterns they release every year on my birthday. Its been my dream for forever! Find your humanity! Haven't any of you ever had a dream!?"

The man continued glaring and started walking toward her. He got his axe out, still advancing on the eighteen-year-old.

-insert dream thing here that i'm laughing too hard to put in-

The guy from before burst in then. "I found the guards!" he said. Edward grabbed Winry's hand and pulled her under the counter as they heard the guards come in. "We'll fine Elric if we have to turn this place upside down!" the man, Edward recognized the voice to be the lead guard from before. He peeked up, and seeing Envy and Gluttony, he gasped and went back down, eyes wide. The fat axe man walked over, pulling a lever. A trapdoor opened up while the guards were distracted.

"Go. Go live your dream," the fat man said, and the two nodded. Edward went first, followed by Winry, as the guards searched.

...

"Well, I gotta say something. Didn't know you could do that. Pretty impressive," Edward said as the passed a skeleton with a knife in its heart. He looked at it strangely as they walked through the tunnels.

"I know!" she replied, happily. Then, after Edward sending her a look, she replied more calmly, "I know." Edward smiled slightly at her before looking away.

"Soooo... Edward? Where do you come from?"

"Whoa! Sorry, blondie, I don't do back-story, and I never will. But I'm very interested in yours. Now I know I'm not supposed to mention the hair."

"Nope."

"Or the mother."

"Uh-uh."

"Frankly, I'm too scared to ask about the wrench."

"Should be."

"Here's my question. If you wanna see the lanterns so badly, why didn't you go before?"

"Uh...heh heh... long st -" she was cut off from a rock hitting her head. The two looked down to see the ground slightly vibrating and Edward looked toward where they had come from. "Uh, Edward?" Winry asked, getting nervous. He could see guards coming their way. "Run. Runn!" he yelled as the guard called his name. The two darted off.

They came out on a cliff beside a dam, and Edward looked around as now they had no where to go. Edward looked down as Envy and Gluttony broke through a wall of wood. "Who's that?" Winry asked.

"They don't like me," Edward said. The guards then emerged from behind them. "Who's that?" she asked again. "They don't like me either." Then the white horse from earlier, Maximus, came out. "_Who's that?_" she asked for the third time. "Okay, let's just pretend, for the moment, no one here really likes me," Edward deadpanned.

"Here!" she gave him her wrench and threw her hair up to snag on a piece of outlying wood, then swung from it to get to the other side. Edward watched, slightly confused. Then he looked back at a chuckle. "I've waited a long time for this," the lead guard said, drawing his sword. Edward glanced at the wrench in his hands, then the guard lunged at him. He smashed the wrench against the guard's head as another came close.

He blocked the man's sword with the piece of silver, and hit two of them with it. The guards were unconsious now. He smirked and looked at the wrench. "I need to get one of these." Then he heard a sword being pointed at him, and put the wrench out like one. "Ha!. ... Wait, what?" Maximus was angerly neighing at him and pointing a large blade at him.

The horse lunged and Edward only managed to dodge the blade, having to hold out Winry's wrench to protect himself. Now he was engaged in a swordfight with a _horse_ of all things. "I'll have you know that this is the weirdest thing I have ever done!" he yelled.

And then the horse managed to hit the wrench out of his hands. He winced as the horse put the blade up to his neck. "How 'bout two out of three?" he said, putting his hands up.

"Ed!" Winry yelled, throwing her hair again and wrapping it around the thief's hand. He smirked and she pulled it so he was swinging by her hair now. Winry winced as Edward was going right toward Envy and Gluttony, both with swords out and pointing at him. "Whoa...whoaaa!" he yelped, trying to pull up on the hair to get him higher. Both of the men missed the blonde.

"Ha! You shoulda seen your faces, 'cause you look -" he was cut off by running into a wooden...post sort of thing. He grimaced. "ooww...ridiculous." Winry looked over, where the guards were getting up and Maximus was kicking down a post that held the dam up. He started to run across the fallen post. Edward yelled. "C'mon, Winry! Jump!" She did so, only managing to keep from being held back by the horse. Edward slid down the wood as if it were a slide at a waterpark, smirking to himself. He was knocking half of it down, too, and he could see Envy and Gluttony pursuing the two.

He heard a crack and looked back, seeing the water beginning to break the dam. It was coming toward them fast. "Hurry!" he yelled. They ran into a cave, and a rock broke, covering up the top enough that they couldn't get out but the water could get in. The two blondes got at the end of the cave, which was thankfully higher. However, the water was getting up fast. Edward took in a breath of air and dived down, trying to find somewhere that was loose and they could get out. Unfortunately, it was pitch black. He came back up, before taking another breath and diving back down.

The two struggled to get out, but to no avail. Edward dived back under, however could still see nothing. _It would help to have a little light! _He came back up for the last time, gasping. "It's no use. I can't see anything down there." Winry took a deep breath and plunged under, also unable to see. However, Edward pulled her back up. "Hey, there's no point. It's too dark down there."

Winry was obviously on the verge of tears, and Edward was panting. "This is all my fault..." she mumbled. "She was right. I never should have done this. ... ... ... ... I'm so...I'm so sorry..." A tear rolled down her face.

Suddenly, realization dawned on Winry's face. "I...have magic hair that glows when I sing."

"..W..what?"

"I have _magic hair_ that glows when I sing!"

Edward grinned slightly and she began singing as fast as possible. "Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine...!" The water was above their heads, and the hair began glowing bright gold, surprising Edward. A strand of hair was being pulled back into the air.

With little time left, the two started to pull back the loose rocks. Finally, they managed to break through, spilling out and landing in a river below. The two reached land, gasping and breathing heavily. Edward coughed.

"We made it," Winry said, smiling, though Edward ignored her and had a o.o face.

"Her hair glows..."

"We're alive~!"

"I didn't see that coming..."

"Edward?"

"The hair actually glows..."

"Edward!"

"Why does her hair glow!?"

"EDWARD!"

"What?!"

"It doesn't just glow."

Edward twitched. "Whadya mean?"

...

In the light of the campfire, Winry was wrapping the end of her hair around a cut on Edward's hand that he recieved when helping to dig them out. "Sooo.. you're being strangely criptic as you wrap your magic hair around my injured hand," Edward said with a skeptical look.

"Just don't... Don't freak out." She started to sing the song again, this time slow, and her hair began glowing again. He watched as the glowing spread across her long, long hair. The glowing reached his hand, and he felt a strange sensation and looked over at her. As she finished her song, she smiled slightly and her hair stopped glowing. Edward hesistantly took her hair off his hand, and his jaw dropped as he saw the cut had healed with not even a scar left.

"Wha...wha...?"

"Please don't freak out!"

"Aaahhhh I'm not freaking out," he said, putting his hand down. "Are you freaking out? Cause I'm certainly not. No, I'm just very interested in the magical hair and its powers. How long has it been doing that exactly?" he was talking a mile a minute. "Forever, I guess," she said, laughing slightly.

"Mother says when I was a baby, people tried to cut it. They wanted to take it for themselves." She pulled back her hair to reveal a very dull yellow piece of hair, that stood out against the bright gold. "But once it's cut, it turns dull yellow and loses its power. ... A gift like that, it has to be protected. That's why Mother never let me... That's why I never left and..." she sighed.

"You never left that tower," Edward finished. "And you still want to go back after this...?"

"No! Yes... I don't know! It's complicated."

She sighed. "So, Edward Elric. What was that about no back-stories?"

"Heh. I'll save you the sob story of me." She sat closer, putting her face on her hands.

"Well, y'see, I had a brother named Alphonse. He was a year younger than me, but we were the complete opposite. My father's name was Hohenhiem, and my mother's was Trisha. When me and Al were real little, Hohenhiem left, I don't even call him my father anymore. My parents weren't even married. Trisha caught a disease in the kingdom, and died when I was eleven. Me and Al did something stupid and...it didn't turn out pretty. Alphonse ended up dying...and... I lost my arm and leg." He pulled off his right glove, revealing the automail. "After that, I couldn't fend for myself very good, 'cause I was only twelve, so I became a thief... it seemed like a lot better option at the time. So...yeah."

Winry watched and blinked. "You can't tell anyone about this, okay?" he said. "It could ruin my reputation." It was obvious it was a like joke. She blinked and then nodded with a small smile. "Ah. We wouldn't want that, would we?"

Edward grinned. "Well, a fake reputation is all a man has." The two smiled at each other before Edward cleared his throat and stood up. "I'm gonna go get some more firewood." He walked off. Winry chuckled slightly as he left, she could hear the stammering in his voice.

"_Wellllll, _I thought he'd never leave!"

Winry whipped around. "Mother?!"

"Hello, dear," Solaris said.

"B-b-b-but, I-I - How did you find me?" she asked.

"Oh, it was easy, really. I just listened for the sound of complete and utter betrayal and followed that."

Winry sighed. "Mother..."

"We're going home. Now"

"You don't understand! I've een on this incredible journey, and I've seen and learned so much! I even met someone."

"Yes, the wanted thief. I'm so proud. Come on."

"Mother, wait! I think... I think he likes me."

"Likes you? Please, Winry, that's demented!"

"But, Mother, I -"

-another mother's knows best song gahhhh (Winry you got a weird mom)-

Winry looked down at the crown.

"So, can I ask you something?" she heard Edward's voice. "Is there any chance I'm going to get super strength in my hand? Because I'm not gonna lie, that would be awesome. Hey...you alright?"

"Oh, yep, sorry! Lost in thought, I guess, haha."

Edward shrugged, buying it. "I mean, 'cause here's the thing, superhuman good looks? Always had them. Born with it. But superhuman strength. Can you imagine the possibilities of this?" He didn't even notice that Winry was glancing at where the satchel was hidden.

...

"Hnnhghh..." Edward mumbled, feeling liquid falling on his cheek. He felt it again and looked up, seeing the white horse. "Well, I hope you're here to apologize."

"AGHHHH!" Edward's yelling made Winry snap up to see Maximus pulling the blonde by the shoe. "Put me down! Stop it!" Winry came and grabbed his hands, pulling back.

"Ow! Ow! Stop! One of you, let go!" Edward's shoe came off, sending the two flying and Maximus backwards. When the horse realized it was just a shoe, he started to run toward the two, except when Winry jumped in front. "Whoa, whoa, horse! Calm down... Easy! Settle down! Sit. Siiit."

She coaxed him like one might a dog, and Edward snorted at the horse's actions.

"Now drop the boot," she said. After a bit of more coaxing, the horse finally dropped Edward's leather boot and she threw it at the blonde. "Awwww~ You're such a good boy!" Winry said, petting the horse. "You all tired from chasing this bad man all over the place?"

"Excuse me!?"

"Nobody appreciates you, do they? Do they?"

Edward again snorted, putting on the boot. "Oh, come on. He's a bad horse!"

"Oh, he's nothing but a big sweetheart~" The white horse had obviously taken a liking to Winry. "Isn't that right...Maximus?"

"You've got to be kidding me." Maximus glared.

"Look," Winry told the two. "Today is kind of the biggest day of my life, and the thing is, I need you not to get him arrested." She pulled Edward up and Maximus huffed. "Juusst for twenty-four hours, then you can chase each other around like a cat and a dog. Okay?"

"Fine," Edward mumbled. The horse didn't seem to agree.

"And, it's also my birthday. Just so you know." Finally, the horse agreed.

Pfft, like that would help.

As Winry started hearing a bell tower ring, the horse reached out a hoof and jammed it at Edward's stomach, knocking the breath out of the short blonde.

...

Winry looked around as they reached the town, eyes wide with eagerness. It was bustling with people, talking, selling, and just walking around. Winry grimaced as he hair was constantly getting stepped on or run over. Edward helped her pick it up and looked around, then saw some kids braiding hair. He whistled and tilted his head as if pointing at the hair. The girl's eyes lit up.

When they were finished, Edward looked as Winry spun around. "Wow! Thank you." Edward smiled and Maximus gave the blonde a I-know-you-like-her look and Ed pushed him away. Something caught Winry's eye. She saw a picture of a black-haired man and a yellow-haired woman holding a little girl with golden hair and blue eyes, all three smiling. She blinked and tilted her head. She saw a kid with a flower and the girl was telling someone, "Its for the lost princess." The people in the picture looked strangely familiar to her.

Winry then looked around, hearing the music, and then grinned, pulling random people to dance, most of the people obliging. Overall, the day was pretty good.

...

As the canoe rowed forward, Winry tilted her head. "Where are we going?" Edward grinned. "Well, best day of your life, I figured you should have a good seat." By nighttime, they had rode pretty far out so they could see the entire kingdom. Winry sighed as they watched.

"You okay?" Edward asked, looking over at her.

"I'm scared..." she mumbled.

"Why?"

"I've been looking out...a window...for 18 years, _dreaming_ about what it my feel like when those lights rise into the sky. ... ... What if it's not everything I dreamed it would be?" she asked, looking up. Edward smiled and chuckled slightly.

"Don't worry. It will be."

"And what if it is? What do I do then?"

"Well...I'm not sure. You'll have to figure that out on your own."

Winry looked up as the kingdom began to light up with lanterns that floated into the sky, her with eyes amazed. She ran toward the edge of the canoe, nearly knocking Edward out of it. There must have been millions. The light seemed to snake down the kingdom, like her hair when it glowed. It shined brightly. She smiled. "Wow..." she breathed.

Edward smiled from behind her as the lights rose up like a billion fireflies into the night sky, the flames of the lanterns reflecting on the clear water. She turned around, to see Edward with two lanterns in his hands. _When'd you get those?_ she almost asked, but smiled and came over. "Hmm.. I have something for you, too," she said.

She pulled out the satchel. "I should have given it to you before, but I was just...scared. Scared you would leave. And the thing is, I'm not scared anymore. I trust you. Y'know what I mean?" Edward put a hand on the satchel and lowered it, indicating he didn't want it. "I'm starting too," he replied. Both of them released the lanterns, sending them up into the sky, and watched them until they disappeared...

...

"I'm sorry. Everything is fine," Edward said as they came to shore. He grabbed the satchel. "There's just...something I've got to do. I'll be right back, don't worry."

"Okay..."

He started walking, and got over to where he saw Gluttony's form sharpening a stick into a knife. "Aah, there you are! I've been searching everywhere for you guys since we go seperated," Edward said, though it was an obvious lie. "Anywho, I just wanted to say I shouldn't have split. The crown is yours, and I believe I will be leaving you. I'm sorry to say, but I think its for the...b..est..." he stopped when he ran into Envy behind him. "Holdin' out on us again, hm, Elric?" Gluttony said.

"What?"

"We heard you found something. Something much more valuable...than a crown. We want her instead."

"Hmm...!?"

Meanwhile, Winry saw a form walking toward her. "Edward! I knew you'd come back... I was starting to think you ran off with the crown and left me." However, she stopped when the form doubled into a very lanky man with long black hair and a short, fat man with a bald head. "He did," the black-haired one said.

"What? No. He wouldn't."

"See for yourself," the black-haired man said, pointing at a boat. She narrowed her eyes, vaguely making out the figure of Edward. "Ed...? Edward!"

"Fair trade...A crown for the girl with the magic hair," the fat one said. "How much do you think someone would pay to stay young and healthy forever?"

"No...no...no!" she yelped as the skinny one pulled out a bag. She started to run, but her long hair got caught on a branch of a fallen log. She yelped. She heard thudding and then her mother's voice. "Winry!"

"...Mother?" She turned the corner and saw her mother with a branch in her hands and the two men unconsious on the ground.

"Oh, my precious girl! Are you okay? What did they do to you? Are you hurt?"

"Mother!" Winry ran up to Solaris and hugged her. "How did you..."

"I was so worried about you, dear. So I followed you. And I saw them attack you, or try to, and ... oh, my. Let's go before they wake up...!" Winry stopped, however, and looked at the retreating figure of a boat. "Edward..." she looked back at her mother, eyes tearing up. She whimpered and ran into her mother's outstretched arms, beginning to cry. "You were right, Mother. You were right about everything. _Everything_."

"I know, dear, I know."

...

"Winry..." Edward mumbled, then realized he was tied up, the crown to his hand. He winced and struggled to get out. "Winry! What...!?" He yelped as the guards jumped in the boat. "Nononononono, wait, wait! Hey! Guys!" He struggled against the guards, but to no avail.

...

He paced in the jail cell, muttering to himself and looking restless. He glanced back as he heard the door open. "Let's get this over with, Elric," the lead guard said. Edward knew exactly what he meant and winced, drawing a hand up as if to protect his neck from the fate that lie ahead of him.

...

"There," Solaris said, pulling the final flower out of Winry's previously-braided hair. "It never happened. Now, wash up for dinner. I'm making hazelnut soup." Winry nodded quietly as Solaris left.

She opened her hands, revealing the purple cloth with the yellow sun on it that Edward had bought her. The symbol of the kingdom. She sighed, then saw something on her wall. She looked at the sun, back at the wall, sun, wall. She started to stand up, confused. It was as if most of the things she painted would have a small, yellow drawn sun hidden in them. She gasped as she remembered her _real_ parents, and the painting. She remembered putting the crown on and gasped again, knocking over a chair and almost her dresser as she stumbled backwards.

...

As the guards walked Edward to the gallows, he looked to see Envy and Gluttony. "Huh?" he hissed, the used his shoulder to knock the two guards over. He ran over to the two. He grabbed the collar of Envy's shirt. "How did you know about her? Tell me, now!"

"I-it wasn't us! It was the old lady!"

"Old lady...?" Right then, the guards seized him again. "Wait, no wait! She's in trouble! Let me go!

...

"Winry?" she heard. "Winry, what's going on?" She panted, eyes wide. "Are you alright?"

She walked out of her room. "I'm the lost princess," she mumbled.

"Oh, Winry, you know how I hate the mumbling!"

"_I am the lost princess!_" she growled, glaring at Solaris. "Aren't I? Did I mumble, Mother? Or should I even call you that, _Solaris_?"

Solaris stood, eyes wide, for a second. "Oh, Winry, do you even hear what you're saying? Why would you ask such a ridiculous question?"

"IT WAS YOU! IT WAS ALL YOU!" Winry yelled, pushing the woman away. Solaris frowned. "Everything I did was to protect you."

She glared at her mom and ran past her. "Winry!"

"I've spent my entire life hiding from people who would use me for my power..."

"Winry!"

"...when I should have been hiding _from you_!"

"Where will you go? He won't be there for you."

"What did you do to him?"

"That criminal is to be hanged for his crimes."

She gasped. "No..."

"Now, now, it's alright. Listen to me. All of this is as it should be." She started to put her hand on Winry's head. "No!" Winry growled, catching her hand with a strong grip. "You were wrong about the world. And you were wrong about _me!_ And I will _never _let you use my hair _AGAIN_!" Solaris pried her arm away from Winry's grip, knocking the mirror to the floor and smashing it to pieces.

"You want me to be the bad guy?" Solaris mumbled."Fine, I'll be the bad guy."

...

Being held down by guards, headed for the gallows, and unable to fight back? This was certainly not Edward's best day. Suddenly, however, the door in front of the guards closedThe other two doors slammed shut. The lead guard beat on the door. "What's this?! Open up!"

The little flap to see through opened. "Whazzz the passsword?" came the slurry voice that Ed recognized from the bar. The flap closed. "What?" It opened. "Nuuupe." Close.

"Open this door!" Open. "Not even close!"

"You have three seconds! One..." The man on Edward's left disappeared, he must've been pulled up by somebody.

"Two..."

The guy on Edward's right was pulled into a door.

"Three... ...?" The guard turned around to see Edward alone. "Heh, heh...hi?"

"Huh?"

A large piece of dark metal hit the man on the head - a wrench.

"Wrenches! Who knew, right?" the blonde said. There was thudding on the door behind them, and then practically a herd of guards ran towards them. Edward was grabbed by his braid and dragged to one of the doors. "Owowowow -!" but then the man let go and he started running. He heard the footsteps suddenly stop.

When they finally got in the open, the fat man from the bar - excuse me, the Snuggly Duckling - was there. There were a _crapload_ of guards running towards them. "Head down," he commanded. Edward did as he was told. "Arms in. ... Knees apart." "Knees apart. ... Knees apart? W-why do I need to keep my knees apart... woaaahhhhhh!" he was sent flying into the air. Tragectory laws decided to work with him, and he landed on Maximus' back perfectly. "Max! You brought them here?"

The horse nodded with a you-can-thank-me grin.

"Thank you."

-neigh-

"No really. Thank you. ... I feel maybe this whole time, we've just been misunderstanding one another - yeah we might wanna go now." Arrows went whizzing by and he saw more guards coming from the other way. "Max...?" The horse jumped off the castle wall. "MAXX!" However, they landed on the roof of a house, skid down to the ground, and ran as fast as they could. Or, as fast as the horse could. They ran through the forest, to wear the tower was and Edward jumped off. "Winry!? Winry, let down your hair!" When nothing came down, he started to climb up the cobblestone bricks. Then he saw the blonde hair coming out of the window down to help him up.

He quickly grabbed on and started climbing up, very quickly. He got to the top quickly, and came in through the window. "Winry, I thought I'd never see y - huh?" He noticed Winry tied up with a cloth over her mouth, screaming at him though it was muffled and he couldn't make it out. He felt a pain in his back, and looked down to see a knife blade piercing through him.

He turned back to see Solaris, before she removed the knife and he fell sideways, groaning from the pain. "Hnngh..." She stepped over him nonchalantly as he clenched his stomach in vain. "Now look what you've done, Winry," the black haired woman said. "Oh, don't worry, dear. Our secret will die with him." Winry protested, eyes wide.

The blonde winced again, his breaths coming in more ragged ways and he was starting to see spots. "And as for us," Solaris said, "We are going where no one will ever find you again." She unlocked the chains holding Winry from the post, and started pulling her along. "Winry, really! Enough already! Stop fighting me!" The cloth fell from Winry's mouth.

"No! I won't stop! For every minute of the rest of my life, I will fight! I will never stop trying to get away from you! But, if you let me save him, I will go with you."

Edward's right golden eye blinked open. "No, don't do it, Winry. I'm not worth it," he choked, ending in a bout of coughing.

"I'll never run. I'll never try to escape," Winry continued to bargain. "Just let me heal him, and you and I will be together, forever, just like you want. Everything will be the way it was. I promise. Just...like you want. _... Just let me heal him._"

Solaris chained Edward's arm to the post he was sitting against. "In case you get _any _ideas about following us," she growled as he coughed.

"E...Edward!" Winry said, running over. She moved his hand to look at the wound and winced. "I'm so sorry. Everything is going to be okay, though."

"No, Winry," Edward protested.

"I'm promise," she whispered. "You just have to trust me. Come on. Just breathe..."

"No...I can't let you do this..."

"And I can't let you die."

"But if you do...then...cough...you will die..."

"Hey... It's gonna be alright."

"Winry..." he mumbled weakly, putting a hand up to her cheek. He put a hand on her hair, as if running his hands through it, then grabbed it suddenly, and, with a piece of glass from the roken mirror, cut through it. Solaris and Winry gasped.

"No!" Solaris yowled, pain beginning to well up as the years caught up with her. Winry watched as the long hair turned dull yellow, like the queen's hair. The old woman screamed and yelled in agony, backing up against the window, and accidently tripped on her cloak, falling out. Winry gasped and began panting. She looked over at Edward's limp form.

"No...no...no! Edward!"

He coughed a couple of times, and had just about bled out.

"No! Look at me. I'm right here. Don't go. Stay with me! Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine..."

"Winry..."

"...make the clock reverse...bring back what once was mine!" she tried to no prevail.

"Hey... Winry..."

"What..?" Tears were building up now.

"..Y-you were my new dream..." Edward mumbled.

Winry smiled softly, tears coming down now. "And you were mine..."

Then the blonde drew his last breath.

"Edward..." she mumbled.

"Heal...what has been hurt...change...the fate's design...save...what has been...lost...bring back...what once was...mine...what...once was mine..."

A tear fell, hitting Edward on the cheek and she cried, breathing heavily. She looked up, however, to see a golden mist rising up from the would that Solaris had inflicted. The mist spread, lighting up the entire room. The illuminance faded, then, and she looked at the blonde. "...Edward?"

She felt him inhale once again. "...Win...ry?"

"Edward!" she reached down and hugged him and he smiled slightly. "Did...I ever tell you...I had a thing...for you?" He grinned. She grabbed the collar of his black-and-white jacket and their lips crashed together, his eyes wide with surprise, before his eyes closed also.

...

The two heard the doors opening behind them and turned to see the black-haired king and the yellow-haired queen. The queen walked toward her daughter, efore running through her hair that matched so dearly to the queen's own. Then they hugged, and Edward stood there with a grin. The king stood next to them, his eyebrows raised with happiness and his coal eyes having a new gleam to him as he chuckled slightly.

"Winry..." he said, and joined in the hug. Edward watched them, still grinning. The queen put a hand out to Edward and he took it, assuming she was just going to shake it, but then she pulled him over with the other two, and made him join in the hug.

...

**I'M DONE OMG THIS TOOK FOREVER GOOD GOD NEVER GONNA WRITE A ONE SHOT ON A MOVIE AGAIN**

**Okay then. That was fun lmao. If you didn't know:**

**Flynn - Edward**

**Rapunzel - Winry**

**King - Roy**

**Queen - Riza**

**Carrothead 1 - Gluttony**

**Carrothead 2 - Envy**

**Mother Gothel - Solaris / Lust (Solaris is what Lust goes by in the manga when tricking Havoc, so yeah)**

**herp mah derp :U**

**read, review and follow or whatever xD**


End file.
